Rika's Special Experiment
by GB-Reverie
Summary: Kodaka wakes up unusually late, feeling very strange and... heavy (fufu). His sister calls him a "Bakemono" (monster) and runs away from him. Confused, Kodaka goes to the washroom to find out why his sister was shocked in disbelief. However, it wasn't a monster... Rather, a "beauty"... Rated M for safety (baka), Possible Lemon/Yuri/Incest (if you insist)/Pizza/Whatever "No quicky."
1. Chapter 1 - A Monster

**Hi guys! Rev here, this is my first EVER story in fanfiction! :D**  
**I hope you guys like it. Here we go!**

* * *

Episode 1 - N... NANI!?

"An Chan, Asagohan-o hoshi!" Kobato cried out as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, in her pyjamas. It was unusual for Kobato to wake up earlier than her brother, Kodaka; even Kobato herself knew her brother was sleeping rather late. But since it was Sunday, Kobato decided to ignore her brother's unusual sleep-in. Kobato left her brother's room, deciding it was of no use.

Still hungry, Kobato decided to cook some food on her own. She had never cooked anything in her life. Holding her stuffed rabbit with her, she grunted as she brought the chair from the dining table. She put the chair in front of the sink, and went on top of the chair to reach the cupboards where the ramens were. Ramens were not the favourite food of Kobato's. However she had no choice as she hardly knew anything about cooking. She turned on the fire on the stove, left the pot on top of the fire, forgetting to add water.

"An Chan!" Kobato cried again, turning her head towards the half-opened door to her brother's room. But there was still no response from the room her brother was sleeping in. It was very unusual for her brother to sleep this late. It was 12 in the noon, and sun was out and shining brightly into his bed. Surely her brother would be awoken by the bright sunlight on his face. Slightly worried, Kobato hopped off from the chair, walked to her brother's room. She decided to shake her brother to wake him up, as she really wanted to eat something.

"An Chan! Wake up!" Kobato shook her brother. Kodaka was facing the wall, his back turned against Kobato.

"Nani-yo?" Kodaka whispered, eyes still closed and back still facing his sister, little annoyed by the fact that his sleep was interrupted. "It's still early…"

"An Chan… Do you have a cold? Your voice is changed…" Kobato was slightly worried. After all, Kodaka did return late yesterday from his… work? Where was he yesterday? Kodaka told her that he had to meet Rika to help moving her furniture after he cooked Kobato's dinner, and left. He probably returned after Kobato went to her sleep, after watching her favourite show, "Kurogane no Necromancer". She went to her bed at 10. Kobato understood that her brother was probably tired from returning so late, but she still wanted her breakfast. So, she cried even louder.

"ONI CHAN! WAKE UP!" as Kobato's roar filled the room, another sound filled the whole house. The smoke alarm. The pot Kobato left on the stove was burning without water. Kodaka awoke as soon as he heard the smoke alarm. He lunged forward, dashed to the kitchen, and grabbed the pot, and HOT!

"A-TS-TS-TS! HOT!" He cried in pain, and the pot clang against the floor. Kodaka went down to grab the pot, this time, with the mitt beside him. He felt heavier than usual, probably from the tiredness of the work yesterday… wait, what was he doing yesterday? As he grabbed the pot, his eyes met Kobato's. Kobato's eyes were wide open, mixed with surprise, upset, shock, terror, and… disgust? Her mouth was wide open too.

"Nani yo Kobato chan?" confused, Kodaka set the pot in the sink and approached Kobato. He noticed that his voice was different, but disregarded it as a cold. After all, he was very heavy and tired, all symptoms of cold. The alarm was now silent; only sounds of refrigerator and the near-muted-cicada from outside filled the room. Kodaka went to calm his confused and terrified sister.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Kobato!" he tried to calm his sister, only to find Kobato backing off even more.

"Ba… ba... bakemono!" Kobato cried in shock, now in teary eyes, went into her brother's room and closed the door with a loud bang. Now, Kodaka was even more confused. A monster? What monster?

"Kobato, I said it's ok! It was just a smoke alarm, I won't punish you!" Kodaka tried to appeal his sister, only to find even more protest from the closed door.

"What did you do to my brother, Bakemono?!" Kobato protested in fear and shock. "Oni Chan, dasukete…" now she was crying. Kodaka could hear his sister wimp, and he was in shock. Soon, anger filled his body as he felt his lack of responsibility made Kobato cry. He felt very bad about himself. He was now enraged, concerned, sad, and afraid.

"Kobato, I'm coming in!" He shouted. He heard no response. Smashing the door… he couldn't smash the door. Instead the pain filled him, and he felt very, very weak. He moaned as the pain slowly went away. Why couldn't he smash the door? After all, it was just a wooden door. He then noticed the door wasn't locked as there was no lock. Feeling utterly stupid, he turned the handle and opened the door. Kobato was on his bed, heads down and whimpering.

"Yamate…" tired and scared, Kobato ran around her brother, through the living room, and disappeared from Kodaka's view. A second later, Kodaka heard the front door open and close.

"Jeez, what's wrong with her?" Suddenly, Kodaka felt the pain in his hands. The burn from the pot moments ago was now kicking in, as the panic and anger and shock went away. He went to the washroom to get some bandages. He opened the washroom door, and to his surprise, something was wrong. Very wrong. Kodaka was not himself. Rather, was not "Herself". Instead of a short, blonde hair with chocolate-brown end, Kodaka had a long, curly hair of mix of blonde and chocolate brown. Instead of a slim figure of a man, Kodaka now had a very curvy body with a sizeable breast and butt, matching that of Sena's. Instead of a slightly tanned skin, Kodaka had a very white, flawless skin that resembled his mother's. Kodaka was shocked. Not shocked that someone else was on the mirror instead of Kodaka, the male himself, but rather because of how beautiful the girl on the mirror was. She was stunning. Her beauty was probably more stunning, if not same, than Sena's or Yozora's. As pure as beauty that girl on the mirror was, and as dreamy as that image could be, Kodaka snickered in disbelief.

"haha… mendokusai…" Kodaka rubbed his eyes, and proceeded to open the drawer to get the bandages. He acted if it was nothing, or, rather, hoping it was nothing. Kodaka really, desperately hoped that the girl on the mirror was rather a god damn ghost than himself. He rather hoped a ghost was playing a trick on him. He hoped that the image on the mirror is gone. As he got the bandage, he looked into the mirror again. It was the same person. Wishing it will be the last time, Kodaka looked at the beauty one more time. He moved around, checking if it is really himself. He winked. The image winked with him. He made a very seductive pose, hoping the image wouldn't do the same. It did. Instead of fooling the image, the image fooled him, and even seduced him. "B… baka!" Kodaka hit himself on the head, realizing how stupid and… perverted that was. Now in pain that he hit himself, he grabbed his head in pain. It wasn't fuzzy, like the usual morning hair. It was rather silky and smooth… WHAT? The image on the mirror did the same as he touched and played with the long, smooth, silky, shiny and blonde/brunette hair. The smooth hair ended with a slight curl down on his chest. As he did that, he noticed the bandage fly away to the floor. He went to pick it up, only to find an obstruction that was dangling from his chest…

His loose t-shirt exposed his breasts, giving him a perfect view of the cleavage that made Kodaka's now-very-white-cheeks red. 'what are you looking at Kodaka? Don't be so perverted!' His thought restrained him from looking at his own chest any longer. Now he had to accept the fate. And as he did that, he realized that he had to go out and get his, or rather, "her" sister. Kodaka ran out, in her loose T-shirt and a pyjama pants that now looked very sexually suggestive. It looked like clothing that would fit a teenage boy instead of a… beautiful, busty, and fine girl. Kodaka could care less as he swish-opened the door and shouted "Kobato!". Of course, in his (or her) high, woman-like voice, that very much resembled that of Sora's or Sena's or, even her own sister's. Although Kodaka felt very weird, that wasn't his priority. His first priority was finding her sister who ran away from a sudden... _change_. But before that, Kodaka really had to take a piss. That was his prio-priority, no matter what. But he cannot take a piss while standing up.

"God... please give me power..." Kodaka sighed as he stripped off his pyjamas that was very tight because of his "expanded" butt. He couldn't look; his eyes looked at the corner of the ceiling.

* * *

**fufufu... so there it is, the first story.**  
**How did you like it?**  
**Please comment and follow for more, I will continue it once I get at least zero follow ;)**  
**oh crap! that means i should continue now!**  
**Also, please comment for what you want for the pairing. I can pair ANY one... to those incest-haters, you have been clearly, clearly warned. ;)**

**Until then, au revoir~ 3**  
**-Rev**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sena the Mad

**Hello~ It's Rev! Here is episode 2, freshly written from today's morning tiredness! :D (please kill me)**  
**Slow start, I know, but I clearly said "no quicky". I hate those short meet-fuck stories. So, here it is, the new chapter.**  
**hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Episode 2 - Sena, the Mad

"Ugh…" Kodaka sighed as he sat on the toilet. He could feel the extra fat touching the seat, making him (or her) more uncomfortable than usual. He then let out a stream of water, and it felt even weirder, not having to sustain his penis while peeing. Kodaka had to maintain his eye on the corner of the wall, trying to at least maintain his integrity… although it was his own body, at least for now.

After letting out the water, Kodaka felt easier than before. However there remained one more task; cleaning. Kodaka's face, now cringing at the obvious task that was not assigned to him, the male Kodaka, had to do what he had to do. Taking 5 pieces of paper roll beside him, folding as thick as he could, so that he could not feel the vulva, and directed it down… down… until he reached "her" womanhood. Kodaka was surprised at how sensitive it was. She let out a voice, high pitched, mixed with surprise and… to her surprise, pleasure. Kodaka then proceeded to wipe it down. It felt very strange, not having a piece of meat instead. As Kodaka reached the bottom part of the womanhood, his forearm touched her groan and her huge breast. The breast especially was a real concern, as anything he tried to do that huge piece of meat was in the way. The pubic area… It wasn't bushy like before… there wasn't any hair at all. Kodaka's eyes, now even wider, decided that was enough, flushed the toilet, pulled his pants up, and went out to find his sister.

As soon as he opened the door again, Kodaka's eyes widened as he saw his sister right in front of him, rubbing her eyes from the cry. Kobato had to accept it, that the new Kodaka was indeed Kodaka, except the new, female brother of her looked very much like that Sena girl, who (sexually) harasses her every time. It did not matter now, as Kobato was completely exhausted from the running (because she has a weak body), and the extreme hunger. Kobato went to hug her brother. Her brother, or her sister, rather, accepted the hug. As Kodaka grabbed his sister to properly hug her, he couldn't, as the giant hunk of meat on his chest was blocking Kobato from wrapping his arm around her.

"An chan… your breast… it's worse than Sena senpai's…" letting out her yet another complaint, "Your nipples…" Kobato was back to herself, the needy imouto of Kodaka Hasegawa. Kodaka went to prepare a breakfast, rather, a lunch for her sister.

xXxXxXx

"What do you think happened An chan?" Kobato, without the fear and shock, was now full with curiosity.

"From what I can remember, I think I had some drinks with Sena's father, and…" Kodaka's high, woman voice was still very unsettling to both.

"You had drinks!?" Kobato cried out in yet another disbelief.

"Yes, but he was forcing me to!" Kodaka defended himself and continued with his story. "And after few drinks, Kashiwazaki san was completely gone, and I had received a call from Rika, asking me to help her move some furniture… and I don't remember further."

"And how did you end up here?" Kobato was now interrogating her new sister, like the detective from one of her anime shows on TV.

"Last thing I remember was bunch of guys chasing me on the street… and when I got here, I just fell asleep…" Kodaka now sort of had an idea of what happened. "So it must be the time I was in Rika's!"

"But you said you fell asleep on Sena's house." Kobato, doubting, asked her new sister.

"I don't know…" Kodaka was confused again. "Why don't we go ask Rika? She said she was working in school lab on Sundays."

xXxXxXx

"How is it?" Kodaka asked her sister, asking if the clothing is appropriate. Everything was so tight for Kodaka. T-shirts wrapped around her breasts, accentuating them even more; the nipples were poking out. The T-shirt was too small, because of the huge boobs. It exposed her slim belly. The short khaki pants was also very small, and it also very well emphasized her huge butts. Everything was so tight and uncomfortable. He now fully understood the pain Niku had to go through every day.

"You know… your nipples are clearly visible…" Kobato complained.

"Yeah but it's so hot, and I don't want to sweat like a pig outside by wearing a jacket…" Kodaka complained back.

"Fine, whatever." Kobato frowned, and the both left the house. Kodaka locked the door, and they both departed.

"Aren't you hot, Kobato?" Kodaka asked her sister, who was in full Reisys VI Felicity Sumeragi costume. Her fluffy rabbit doll made it even worse. Kodaka bowed down, and asked if he could take some clothes off Kobato to relieve her from the deadly, scorching sun. As Kodaka bowed down, Kobato stared down Kodaka's exposed breasts, which was on her very own eye level.

"Hentai…" Kobato gave herself up, and let her brother take her jacket off. Her brother defended himself. "Well sorry, I can't do anything about it, can I?" Kodaka raised herself up, and asked her sister once more. "Do you really want to go out in this outfit? You will die from the heat~"

"F… Fine!" Kobato went back to the house, as Kodaka opened the door for her, smiling in his victor. As he was about to go in, his phone rang.

"Moshi-mosh~" Kodaka answered the phone.

"Uh… hello? Is this Kodaka's phone?" A familiar voice: Sena Kashiwazaki. Last time Kodaka saw Sena was in the Neighbours club, after the awkward kiss in the room. That was Monday. He hasn't been able to talk to her since then. Kodaka answered back, forgetting that he now has a girl's voice.

"Yes it is, what is it?" Kodaka answered in a tired voice, knowing Sena would ask something ridiculous as usual. It did not, however, meant anything like anger or annoyance.

"Uh… Who is this?" The voice was very confused. Kodaka now realized that he had a girl's voice.

"Oh crap!" he cried out loud in front of the phone, closed it, and ended the call abruptly. To his surprise, the phone rang again. Afraid to answer the call, he decided to ignore it. Sena had feelings to Kodaka, and it was clear that Sena would start to suspect Kodaka has another girl. Kodaka changed the phone to "Vibrate only". Kobato stepped out, now in casual clothing, and asked if there was anything wrong with her sister who was in near-shock mode.

"No no, it's fine." Kodaka was almost panting. He was scared of what would Sena do to him tomorrow, or even today. They locked the door again, and called the cab. While calling, the phone continued to vibrate, alerting Kodaka of incoming messages. It was continuous.

xXxXxXx

The cab arrived, and both Kodaka and Kobato entered the cab in the back seat.

"To the Saint Chronica's Academy, please" Kodaka asked the driver with a pleasant smile on her face. The driver gave him a look back through the mirror. Kobato wanted to seat on Kodaka's lap, so he let her. She was playing with Kodaka's new iPhone. As Kodaka looked outside through the window, he saw farms, trees, and green rice paddies pass by. There were distant mountains, green and lush, and the bright sun shining upon everything. It was a typical summer, hot, bright, and light. As he looked outside, he could clearly sense that the driver was keep eyeing him constantly. Then the driver finally decided to speak up.

"Your daughter?" He asked, matching his eyes with Kodaka's.

"Haha no… my sister." Kodaka laughed, letting out a sigh of relief that the driver wasn't some pervert. He was worried that the driver was fixed on his giant breasts and exposed nipples, which was, understandably, very appealing to look at.

"An-Chan, message." Kobato gave the phone to Kodaka.

"Ha-ha-ha, An Chan, eh? She must treat you like a brother! Ha-ha-ha" The driver was laughing with the gentle, fatherly smile that made Kodaka smile in both relief and worry. Kodaka smiled back. 'But I _am_ her brother…' Kodaka's thoughts passed by. Kodaka received the phone from her sister, who was all happy from letting her play with Kodaka's phone. He looked at the messages. Ten messages in total, all from Sena.

Reluctantly, Kodaka proceeded to check the messages.

"Kodaka, who was that girl?"

"Kodaka, why don't you answer me?"

"Kodaka! Are you okay? Can you please tell me who was that girl?"

"Kodaka! I am coming to your house right now!"

Of all the messages, every single messages started with Kodaka and ended with asking whether if he is ok, who was the mysterious girl, and why is he not answering her messages. The last message was, however, different.

"Kodaka… please answer me… I am worried…"

Kodaka had to call Sena. Even if she gets mad, sad, or confused, he knew he had to. As he dialled Sena, he looked outside, and watched cars pass by. There were very few incoming cars, as the countryside rarely had any. Tractors passed by slowly on the edge of the road. Trees passed by. Sena picked up the phone.

"Hello? Kodaka, is everything all right? Who was that girl before? Kodaka?" Questions shot out of her mouth like a bullets in a machine gun.

"S… Sena…" Kodaka tried to answer in the deepest, lowest voice, but he could not convince Sena. His voice was too high, higher than Kobato's.

"Who are you?" Sena switched from her concerned, caring voice to a cold, harsh voice that contained animosity and rivalry.

"Uh…" Kodaka was stuck as to how to approach this situation. He looked outside again. A car passed by, another one in five minutes. And Kodaka's eyes matched with another pair of eyes on that car. A Blonde hair... Blue eyes... and...

"Ohh! It's Sena san!" It was Kobato who shouted out, who was apparently also peeping out of the window.

"That was you. Wasn't it." Sena's voice was deadly. It was as if she was ready to kill him, rather, her, the newly suspected girlfriend of male Kodaka.

"G… Gomen Sena!" Kodaka apologized to Sena. Why did he apologize? He then heard no response, and a click. The call ended. He looked behind. Kobato looked behind. The driver looked behind, through the mirror. The black car, which Sena was in, skidded against the road, leaving tire marks, stopped with a stunt-like break, and turned towards the cab Kodaka was in. Then the black car rev'ed, and it started racing towards the cab. Kodaka's already white face went even whiter in panic.

"G… Go faster!" Now in full panic, Kodaka shouted at driver, and called Sena on the phone. There was no answer. Only response was the black car getting closer and closer to the yellow cab Kodaka was in.

* * *

**Fufufu... How did you like the Yandere side of Sena? The race begins!**  
**However I don't think the crappy yellow cab can win a BMW that Sena is in! Or can it?**  
**Find it out on next episode of DBZ I mean RSE!**

**Please comment, and tell me what you think or what you want to see! Remember, I am not advancing this story quickly, I don't want Kodaka fucking all girls in a week... that's very hardcore and I like it soft ;D**

**until then, Au Revoir~ **

**-Rev**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gomen!

**I noticed that I was referring the chapters to episode, changed that :)**

**Hope you enjoy it :) any suggestions welcome, please leave comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – G... Gomen!**

"Go faster!" Kodaka screamed at the driver, who was hitting the gas pedal to the max. Kobato quickly buckled up her seatbelt. She was scared.

"An Chan…" Kobato held onto her sister's arm. The acceleration of the yellow toyota was too much for Kobato to handle.

"Kuso…" Kodaka cursed at the fact that the black BMW i7 behind them was getting closer. Why was he getting so worried about Sena founding it out?

The black sports car was now nearing the yellow cab. Kodaka turned around, and the BMW was right behind the yellow cab. Damn those German engineers! Why did they have to make such a fast car? He could clearly see the driver, dressed in black suit with sunglasses, and in the backseat a glimpse of a girl with the blonde hair. Her pose was like that of a man who had bet a thousand dollars on a horse race, finding out that horse the man bet on was winning. Cursing, Kodaka was now sweating.

"An Chan… daijobou?" Kobato was worried. "Let's just tell Sena what had happened… and it will be fine…" She frowned, trying to get Kodaka a better solution to this situation.

Kodaka let out his sigh. Maybe Kobato was right. It's about time he tell Sena the truth. Thus, he wasn't sure how long he would stay as a… girl. A stunning, beautiful, busty girl… damn he was actually jealous of how stunning he himself looked, and that he could not be a friend of that girl. He looked at the reflection of himself through the mirror, and surely, she was just beautiful beyond words. But enough of enjoying how big the breasts were and how stunning her face was, he got a hold of himself, and shouted at the driver once again. He changed his mind. He could not tell Sena, ZETAI!

"Please go faster!" the rev meter hit 5. The speedometer rocketed from 80kph to 200kph. Both Kodaka and Kobato's body shifted, and their body stuck to the back seat as the acceleration made the car boost like a rocket after launching.

"oooooOOOOH GOOOD!" Kodaka squealed as the car was shaking now from such speed. The trees outside passed by them like bullets. The black car behind them was now right beside them, keeping up with the speed. While the driver in black focused himself on the road, Kodaka could see Sena's devilish smile, as if she was saying "You are dead to me, bitch." The two lane road was coming to an end at the distance, as the two lanes were merging into one, signalling the entry of St. Chronica's. The gate was closed. The race had to end. The car slowly decreasing its speed and the black car also slowed down, still matching itself with the speed of the yellow cab. Kodaka could see the evil smile on Sena's face two windows away from him.

The two cars halted in front of the closed school gate, and the first door to be opened was a door of Sena's BMW. A blond hair rose up, and slowly, her entire figure revealed as she came closer to the cab. Kodaka also opened the door, and got out.

"Kobato, stay here." Kodaka was serious. This could go really bad.

"A… haha Sena chan…" Kodaka let out an awkward laughter. Sena was surprised at first, of how big those breasts were. The size was slightly bigger than hers. Except, that girl's entire figure of breasts and nipples were clearly visible from the tight t-shirt. She also realized that the clothing that girl was wearing was Kodaka's, because Kodaka had worn them last weekend when they went to the shopping mall.

"Y…You…" Sena's face darkened with rage and contempt, and also with jealousy of how that girl was more appealing to Kodaka than Sena herself. Maybe Sena's breasts weren't big enough? Maybe the brunette hair? What was it that appealed to Kodaka? Kodaka promised to not to have any relationship, after their kiss… he lied. Sena was now mad at both that bitch, and at Kodaka. She could not continue on with her sentence that she started with "You".

"Y….. Y…. You…" stuttering, Sena was so full of rage, torment, sorrow, jealousy, and contempt, that she could not complete her sentence.

"Sena chan… I can explain… I am Koda—" Kodaka tried to explain, describing how he was himself.

"WHAT!? KODAKA'S GIRLFRIEND!? YOU BITCH!" Sena interrupted, and finished Kodaka's sentence with what she assumed.

"NO I MEAN—"Oh crap. Now he lost the chance to explain. He cursed how slowly he spoke that sentence.

"No, I meant—"

Sena slapped Kodaka's face. He almost fell from the impact. Sena's rage was now replaced by complete shock, fear, and depression. Sena was now crying, tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto the ground.

"Sena, I am Kodaka…" He tried to explain, but Sena was not listening.

"STOP BULLSHITTING ME!" Sena snapped again, still teary eyed.

"Sena san, He is my brother!" It was Kobato who came to solve this mess. Kodaka could not do anything, as every action and words would only make Sena worse.

"She is Kodaka." Kobato said again.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Sena stopped crying, but she was still teary. She started laughing, laughing hysterically. "You are kidding, right?" Sena was still laughing, her sadness replaced by the fact that Kobato was bullshitting her with the most serious face. Then, she realized that Kobato chan was not lying at all. Kobato Chan's face was dead serious. Sena stopped laughing.

"You are serious, right?" Sena was now serious as well. Although she didn't buy shit from it. They were lying. They were manipulating her. She knew it. She could feel it.

'A GENDER SWITCH!? What is this, a manga? That shit only happens in fiction, retard! Stopping confusing yourself, aho, you've been playing too much weird eroge shit!' Sena's brain commanded her to get a hold of herself.

"Kobato chan, why are you with her?" Sena kneeled down, and asked Kobato as if she was trying to protect that little girl from that stranger standing beside her.

"Because she is my own sister!" Kodaka complained, now looking furious at the fact that Sena was treating him like air. It was as if Sena was ignoring the girl Kodaka, ignoring the whole fact that such character existed. She was ignoring so she could return to old Sena, a loving, game-loving girl. She was in complete denial.

"You shut up, bitch." Sena gave Kodaka a deadly look, a look of a tiger before killing its prey. It was scary. Kodaka, now frustrated, was starting to get mad too.

"I AM KODAKA, SENA!" that sounded so weird, as Kodaka's new voice was so high pitched and girly (because Kodaka is a girl, duh).

"Oh yeah? Then what did Kodaka and I do last Monday?" Sena shouted back in disbelief. No one was in the club room when Sena and Kodaka kissed. Kodaka was too embarrassed to say it in front of Sena, and especially in front of his own sister, Kobato.

"See? You can't answer shit, bi—" Sena's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a kiss from Kodaka. Kodaka's lip touched Sena's, and their boobs squeezed each other. Sena could feel the nipple touching her breast, and the girl's tongue touching her own. Sena tried to back off, but she realized that the girl's arms were around her hair, and her waist. One hand was stroking her soft, blonde hair, and another gently rubbing her hip. Their tongues mingled together, exchanging the taste of each other's saliva. Sena could not resist. She kissed back, advancing her own tongue, and the two tongues started dancing inside their mouths. The taste of saliva, the rough, amateur kissing reminded Sena of Kodaka. Wait, it was Kodaka. She could smell and taste it. Her eyes opened up wide to the epiphany. But the kiss was so good, that Sena continued to rub her tongues against Kodaka's. It was so good. The ecstatic taste of Kodaka's saliva, the wild whirling of their tongues, the blissful rub from Kodaka's hands on her ass, the pleasure from the breasts blending together and the nipples poking her breasts… It was amazing, and Sena started to let out a moan. She felt wet down there as well. As they moved with pleasure, their breasts also moved around. Kodaka's round, soft, big breasts which were without any restriction, wrapped around Sena's. The nipple rubbed against Sena's breasts, which dramatically increased Sena's pleasure even more. After seconds of such amazing, delightful kiss, they let go of each other's tongue, and their mouth. A string of saliva stretched between their lips as their mouth and tongue departed, which they wanted for more. Then the string was cut; half of the string landed on Kodaka's tight T-shirt, another half on Sena's blouse. It was like a mark of lovers that identified each other. Who would've ever thought that kissing a girl would be so pleasing and dreamy? Sena wanted more… she would definitely need more, as that was like a drug putting her on a psychedelic, ecstatic experience of sexual pleasure.

"Kodaka… it is you!" Sena hugged Kodaka again, and their breasts once again rejoiced each other. She was crying at the relief. She had so many questions to ask.

"Sena…" a tear started to form in Kodaka's eyes. He was relieved too. As they hugged each other, Sena realized how soft Kodaka has become… emotionally. It was Kodaka, but somehow, he was very different than the dumb, null Kodaka who was sometimes such a jerk towards Sena. The old Kodaka was very dull and emotionless. However, the new Kodaka was much more emotional. This made Sena very happy.

"I will love you no matter what…" Kodaka's words made Sena blush in red. The new Kodaka was very considerate and loving. Sena appreciated that. Then… they looked at Kobato.

"Ugh… bunch of hentai's…" Kobato let out a sigh, looking as if she would throw up. Both Kodaka and Sena let out a laughter. Kodaka and Sena both grabbed Kobato's hands, and walked towards the two cars.

"Oh! I have to pay the driver!" Kodaka took out his wallet from the khaki pants. After taking out enough paper bills, Kodaka went up to the right side of the car to knock on the window. There was no driver inside… feeling weird, he looked around. There was nothing around them, except for the long, continuous 2 lane, the trees along the road, and rice paddies with houses on spots. Green, lush mountains, bright, yellow sun, and the continuous call of Cicadas.

"There they are…" Sena pointed at her BMW. Inside, the driver in black was on the passenger seat, and the taxi driver on the driver's seat. Sena opened the door.

"That's right, 356 horsepower, and 800Nm torque!" the driver in black smiled in pride, and the taxi driver just smiled at how amazing the car was his hands on the handle of a real piece of beauty.

"oh this is… just… a beauty!" the driver let out his astonishment as he swept his hands from the emergency break, to the manual gear, along the beautifully designed wooden panel, to the leather wheel, and rested both of his hands at the wheel. He was like a kid on a Disneyland for the first time, wondering around, looking at what he considered the ultimate gift from the god.

"C… Can I try it out?" The taxi driver asked ever so desperately, like a kid who wanted his mom to let him play on the arcade. The driver in black just smiled back, and ignited the engine. Then, the taxi driver went to rest his foot on the gas, lifted the emergency break, and stepped on the gas.

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" so much speed, so much sound. The vibration, the feeling of gas inserting into pistons and firing up, made the taxi driver engulfed in pleasure.

"Oh… Oh WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!" He cried out in joy. Everyone, even Kobato, laughed out loud, enjoying the moment. Kodaka however, was laughing too until a sudden thought passed by…

'So… do I get to stay this way forever?'

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter!**

**Tell me what you think, and I'll write some more!**  
**Unfortunately, I have to spend some time studying, and continue with my miserable life :(**  
**I will write very soon! So don't you leave there mister! :D**

**Until then, au Revoir~**

**-Rev**


	4. Chapter 4 - Girl with The Giant Boobs

**Hi guys, Reverie here :)****This chapter is pretty long, and I gotta warn you: LEMONS!**  
**Anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Girl With the Giant Boobs**

"Rika... Rika... Rika Shiguma? The girl who stays in the Science room all day?" The teacher's eyes widened.

"Hai Sensei! Do you know where she went?" Kodaka almost shouted in joy.

"Rika said she had to leave Japan yesterday for a week... Her plane left... wait what time is it?" She looked around, and found a clock hanging on the wide wall. The room was lit up with bright beams of sun; other teachers weren't in the office (because it is Sunday).

"3 in the noon! Wow the time goes really fast!" The teacher gave out a smile. "Her plane left just 10 minutes ago!"

"ehhhh!" Kodaka sighed. 'I paid 1000 yen and got a slap on my face for nothing! But that kiss... I never thought a kiss would be that amazing!' Kodaka's face blushed a bit.

"Well, anyways, thank you sensei!" Both Kodaka and Sena slowly slide opened the wooden door, and closed it. The hallway was also very brightly lit with sunshine. The wooden floor was clean without a dust, and shoe shelves followed along the path of the hallway. The end of the straight, wooden hallways was a bright, shining exit. Kodaka looked outside, and she could see the church where her club was through the window which also continued along the hallway.

"Why don't we rest in our club room for a while? We can check how our little supervisor Maria-" Kodaka's suggestion was abruptly interrupted as a thought enlightened him: 'Right. Maria still has no clue of who I am..." As Kodaka was regaining his consciousness from the long, hard process of thought, Sena and Kobato was smirking at the situation. They were almost laughing at the thought of how Kodaka would react to the situation, as Maria would come closer and Kodaka would be awestruck without any proper definition-!

"But I want to get something from the room~" Sena nagged, completing the secret plan of making Kodaka fall in the worst situation. Call them sadistic, but yes, Sena and Kobato were enjoying the moment.

"Fine... But we need to be quick; we don't know where Maria will be..."

xXxXxXx

The three girls walked across the school, and reached the outskirts of the school campus, where their clubroom was located. Slowly, and silently, the three girls entered the building adjoined by the church; Kodaka was the first, followed by Kobato, and Sena. The three approached their room very quietly. In front of the wooden door of their destination, the Blonde girl commented at the situation.

"I think we are safe."

"Hold on, let me open the door."

"What about the key?" Kobato interrupted, and Kodaka froze at his stupidity. "An Chan you are so dull sometimes." That sentence completely froze Kodaka, and Sena was dying of laughter. Then the door swish-opened.

"AHHH!" Maria freaked out, as usual.

"Ah it's just you two— who is that girl with big boobs?" Maria pointed at Kodaka.

'Bi...Big boobs...' Kodaka sweated at that comment. It was almost said in an insulting way.

"Uh... That's Kodaka's cousin... Koda-Mizuzru!" Sena panted, recovering from the sudden change of name. 'Baka Baka Baka! Kodaka's cousin, Kodaka!? How stupid was that?' Smiling outside, Sena punched herself inside.

"Oh... Then where is Kodaka?" Maria looked at all three girls, still standing on the doorway. Sena replied.

"Kodaka went to..." Sena was stuck again. 'Damn it Sena, why are you so stupid!?' another punch in the brain.

"Who is it, Maria?" Kate, Maria's sister, spoke in nonchalant voice. She was sitting on the couch, facing away from the doors. It looked like she was reading a novel.

"Oh... Sena and Kobato and some girl with big boobs." Maria replied back, having no thought of how hurtful that "Girl with big boob" was to Kodaka. Kodaka was just cringing at the comment, thinking, 'bi... big boobs... that's who I am now?' he cried inside.

Kate stood up, went up to the three girls, and asked them to come in. The room was pretty lit up as well. Dust floated around the room, visible through the sun's strong beam. Constant barrage of cicada sound filled the room. The three were sitting on the chair around the big table situated in the middle of the room, while Kate was on the couch, Maria on the floor turning on the TV.

"So, Mizuru, where are you from? I don't see you on this school." Kate asked, as she was opening the fridge to get some can of pop. The Game console's loading screen was on the TV. "want some coke?" She asked as she turned around to face everyone. As everyone seemed to nod in agreement, she took out 5 cans of coke.

"Well... I just arrived at Kodaka's house yesterday... and..." Kodaka received the can of pop, and opened it. A click and fizz filled the silent room. Soon, more clicks and fizzes filled the room, and after, some gulps.

"Well, you look awfully a lot like Kodaka, at least your hair and your... tower-height..." Kate eyed Mizuru's amazing height. Kate also realized that Mizuru was wearing what Kodaka would wear; T-shirt, and a brown, short khaki pants... Her keen eyes also informed her of the necklace Mizuru was wearing, which was exact match to Kodaka's. And the exposed, poking nipples from her sizeable chest. How lewd. Kate took her eyes away from the South and the North Pole.

"Can I drink this?" Kobato asked Mizuru, holding the cold cola can. It was unusual for Kodaka to let Kobato drink such a bad drink for her growing teeth. But Kodaka had to let her. After all, Kodaka was pretending to be Mizuru.

"Sure, Kobato-Chan." Kodaka smiled, and patted Kobato's hair. Kobato smiled back, full of happiness. That was the critical mistake.

'Hahaha, I must be dreaming!' Kate was laughing at disbelief. No way could that be Kodaka. Just like Sena, Kate tried to neglect the truth. Smiling gently, Kate asked Kodaka.

"Mizuru san, can we talk outside, just for a minute?"

A silence. That was so sudden. Everyone looked at Kate.

"S... Sure." Kodaka scratched her head, exited the room with Kate. Kate followed after, pushed the door with her right arm, facing Mizuru. She closed the door gently, holding doorknob, and let go of the knob as the door completely closed. She sighed, looking down at the ground.

'Does she... know that I am Kodaka?' Kodaka did not expect herself to be afraid. She was. She didn't know why, but the fact that she was about to be found out of her real identify was sort of embarrassing.

"Mizuru san, we need to do something about your breasts..." Kate had her hand on her forehead, sighing. She didn't want to. But she had to. "After all, we are in the holy place for god."

"G…Gomenasai!" Kodaka quickly realized again. Kodaka, after all, was a girl. She needed to take care of her new body. Ashamed, Kodaka's cheeks reddened. She covered her breasts with one arm, only to find out that it squeezed it and made the breasts emerge in another place. That made it even more inappropriate.

"Now, I don't think I have a size that can match yours... so..." Kate eyed Kodaka's huge breasts. She was rather slightly jealous of them. "We need to go right now to the shopping mall, get you some new clothing."

"Ehhh? But..." Kodaka protested. However, Kodaka was instead relieved at the fact that Kate did not suspect her being Kodaka. Unfortunately, Kodaka was wrong.

xXxXxXx

People looked at the group. They eyed the beautiful, blonde girl with blue eyes, who had a perfect, almost too perfect pair of breasts. Then they eyed the tall brunette and blonde haired girl, who was also stunning, but with unbelievably amazing-looking pair of breasts as well. Also, to their surprise, a nun, with beautiful silver hair, blue eyes, and… yet another nice pair of breasts… and an exact clone, except shorter, and smaller, and, with smaller boobs as well… Finally, another cute, blonde haired girl, who looked very similar to the tall, brunette-blonde girl and the blonde girl with blue butterfly hairpin. What a group that was. The attention the group was getting was comparable to what an idol would get. Most of them, surely, were men's, especially towards Kodaka's perfect busts.

They walked through the busy mall, and entered the lady's lingerie shop. The sign said, "25% off!"

"fufufu…" Sena's evil smirk. Damn Sena, she had a plan, an evil plan. Sena picked out perhaps the most inappropriate lingerie for Kodaka, and some other braziers and panties. Then she dragged the 175cm tall brunette-blonde into the change room. "I know exactly what her size is!" Sena smiled at the group, and closed the door behind her, and locked it. "You guys can go shopping while I fit Mizuru!" Kodaka knew what she had to do: close her eyes. The ruffling of clothes started, as Sena took away Kodaka's tight, white T-shirt, her brown khaki shorts, and her necklace. Then, she put a chemise on Kodaka's stunning body.

"Oh my… you look so…" Sena blushed as soon as she finished putting it on. Kodaka was absolutely stunning, even to Sena's eyes. Smooth, white skin, perfect, round hips and ass, fatless belly, inexplicable, round busts that seemed bigger now with the support, the silky, smooth, long blonde hair that ended with exotic brunette, and, finally, that pink, delicious looking lips…

"Look so what, weird?" Kodaka smiled nervously. She still had her eyes closed, not wanting to see anything. She didn't want to be a pervert, at least from what the male Kodaka would consider it to be. Sena removed the hand Kodaka was using to cover her eyes. Kodaka opened her eyes, and to her surprise, Sena was completely naked. And the worst part was that they were less than an inch away from each other in that big change room. Clothes scattered everywhere on the white tiles.

"SENA CHAN!" Kodaka cried, and covered her eyes with her hands again. "G… Go put your clothes back on!"

"Fufufu Kodaka-Kun, not until you do what I want~" Sena teased. Since when Sena was so teasing and playful to Kodaka? Sena removed the hand Kodaka was using it to cover her eyes, and placed it on top of her big, round breasts. Kodaka squeezed at first, not knowing what it was. Then, she _s_quealed.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kodaka tried to take her hands away from her. Sena did let it go. But, Kodaka soon realized that Sena had her other hand. Then, Kodaka felt her index finger go inside something… INSIDE?

"Ahn!" Sena let out a moan. It was warm. Then, Sena proceeded to put one more finger. Sena was already very wet, and there were some droplets of liquid riding down Sena's smooth, white thighs. Sena pushed Kodaka against the wall. This caused yet another finger of Kodaka to go in Sena, and Kodaka opened his eyes in surprise.

"AHHHN! KODAKA!" Sena let out yet another moan, closer to a scream. Sena had her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure. She was trembling from the sudden advance and the pleasure she was getting. Kodaka could not remove her hands from the warm, wet inside, because now Sena was sitting top of Kodaka's legs and arms. Kodaka had her back against the cold wall, and her arm was restrained by Sena's. Sena removed Kodaka's fingers from inside of her, which then left a string of fluid. She then raised Kodaka's hand, and sucked it with her mouth, and left on top of her breasts. Sena than slowly moved her hand towards Kodaka's belly, slid down, riding Kodaka's skins. She than put her fingers under Kodaka's panties, and inserted two one fingers inside wet, virgin womanhood of Kodaka. Surprisingly, Kodaka's pubic hair was trimmed clean, as if she knew how to properly trim it. Disregarding it, Sena continued on, and now she grabbed Kodaka's huge bust, and placed her index finger and thumb on her hard nipples.

"fufufu Mizuru-chan, you are wet as well~" Sena teased again. Kodaka let out a moan. It was probably her first time having someone else touch her down there. Kodaka felt good. "Sena… I…" Kodaka tried to protest, but she was silenced by a kiss.

"Mmmnn" Sena French-kissed Kodaka, her tongue proficiently wrapping Kodaka's. It was revenge to what Kodaka did to her earlier today. Unlike Kodaka, Sena was very skilled at kissing. She almost played with it, exchanged saliva, and circulated around Kodaka's sweet-tasting tongue. That taste, a taste of chocolate, made Sena even more wet and horny. While kissing, Sena also squeezed Kodaka's hard nipple. Kodaka let out a louder moan, in pleasure.

"Hnnn Sena…" Kodaka completely lost her control. The pleasure was overwhelming her body. Even though the change room was cold with air conditioning, Kodaka's body was burning hot from what Sena was doing to her. Sena too, was very hot. Sena dragged Kodaka down, still kissing. She removed her hand from Kodaka's pussy, and held Kodaka tightly. Their huge breasts embraced together, and gifted both Sena and Kodaka even greater pleasure. Their nipples were touching each other, rubbing each other. Sena laid Kodaka down on the floor, still kissing and swarming Kodaka's mouth with her tongue. Kodaka was now moaning in regular rhythm. Kodaka was blissed with pleasure. A cold floor slowly swept Kodaka's back, which was actually very sensational. The chill made the pleasure even greater.

Sena took her fingers out of Kodaka, and removed the panties, dragging it down the smooth thigh and leg of Kodaka. She then threw it against the wall, and slowly climbed her hand from Kodaka's shin, to her knee, thigh, which, Kodaka made a moan again, and finally, to her pussy. She then rested her hands, and moved her index finger rapidly to find Kodaka's clitoris. Soon, Sena found it, and she started rubbing the wet, hard clitoris sideways, which then Kodaka gave a scream of pleasure, still silenced by the kiss. Kodaka's eyes widened in pleasure. Sena resumed playing with Kodaka's nipple, and the set was complete. The pleasure was complete. The mouth, the nipple, and the pussy were all being attacked at once by Sena.

Kodaka didn't know what to do. Her hands were free, on the floor, having totally no idea of what to do. Sena was top of Kodaka, doing all the work. But she didn't care. The pleasure she was getting from Sena's amazing hands and tongue were just ecstatic, and Kodaka neared her climax. As the climax neared, her pussy and mouth got wetter, nipple harder, and eyes wider. Then, she reached the point. Sena exactly knew when Kodaka would let it out. She took away her tongue from Kodaka's mouth, but continued squeezing and playing with Kodaka's hard nipple and clitoris. Kodaka trembled in pleasure, letting out a spray of water.

"AHHHN! SENA!" Sena did not expect it either. The floor was so wet, and Sena's body was all wet from Kodaka's water as well. It was clear, and some droplets were on Sena's shining blonde hair. Kodaka trembled for almost a half a minute, and calmed herself down. Her eyes matched Sena.

"Ehhh… you squirt!" Sena smiled.

"D… Don't tease me!" Kodaka's cheeks were red. She covered her boobs with her hand, turned her head away from Sena in embarrassment. She did not expect it either. The room was now hot from the heat both girls were making. The white wall was sprayed with clear liquid from Kodaka. Sena was on top of Kodaka's smooth body, all wet as well. Kodaka was regaining her breath. Panting, she relaxed herself for a while. Sena's seductive smile remained on her face as she repositioned herself.

Sena then commenced her second stage. This time, Sena would get some fun. Even if she has to force Kodaka.

* * *

**Hahah... Sorry to leave you standing! (HAHAHA! GET IT?! XD)**  
**GOMENASAI! Don't hit me please!?**

**Sorry about that, I had to end the chapter there as it is 3 AM, and I am over 2500 words. I will continue with this smexy scene again, very soon :D**

**Until then, au Revoir~**

**-Rev**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cheater

**WELP. HERE IS CHAPTER 5... AGAIN! Fixed some problem with the plots. Hope you enjoy!**

**LEAVE COMMENTS! :(**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Cheater

"Tsk tsk tsk, such human being cannot control her urge" Kobato commented at Maria, who ignored Kobato's menacing words. Instead, Maria was drooling at the thought of licking a delicious, creamy, sweet scoop of ice cream, because she was in front of the Gelato shop.

"Oh? Yozora-da!" Kobato spotted Yozora's black hair among the black-haired crowd. How the hell did that short girl found among the crowd taller than her is a mystery, but to everyone's surprise, she also spotted another person beside the black haired girl—pink haired, zero-emotion-faced: Yukimura. They were in maid costumes, and Yozora looked very conscious of herself among the crowd. Yukimura did not really care about the people's gaze, as she walked with the most emotionless, almost somehow tired look. Then, as Yukimura spotted the little blonde haired girl and two silver haired girls, her eyes widened a little bit, and by little bit, almost unrecognizably "little bit" as nothing really made Yukimura express her emotions physically. As Yukimura gazed upon the three girls as she walked towards them, Yozora noticed Yukimura was gazing at something, and then realized which direction and which figures Yukimura was gazing at, and spotted them too. Nobody waved at each other. It was an awkward encounter, as the key figure in connecting those people were gone—Kodaka.

"Ohh? Isn't it the little vampire and the silver haired sisters?" Yozora greeted them in her usual tone, condescending and metaphorical.

"Konbawa." Yukimura greeted too, in her usual monotone voice. Her hands were together, as usual.

"Ahh? Is it evening already?" Maria turned her head for the first time since she was transfixed at the ice cream shop.

"No, it isn't." Kate replied, and then looked at the pink haired girl in maid costume. It looked like Yozora and Yukimura were just going home from their workplace, the Maid café.

"Well, the Samurai always follows his Bushido; one must always think of future as present, and present as future." Yukimura said in a poetic voice. Her ancient logic from her endless knowledge of Japanese history and Way of Samurai confused the three girls standing in front of her. Yozora, however, was rather enjoying their confused face.

"What are you doing without your brother?" Yozora asked the short blonde-haired girl.

"Uh… he is with Sena!" such sudden question was answered without proper readiness. Kobato blurted out the truth that wasn't really a truth. 'Oh crap!' Too late Kobato, too late. Now when the blonde haired girl with a butterfly hairpin appears with a Tokyo-tower-busty girl who looks very similar to Kodaka, Yozora will surely suspect something.

"Such a responsible guy hmm? Leaving his sister all alone with two even more responsible people." Yozora's sarcasm hit Kate and Maria like a hammer.

"Wait... What? Mizuru is Koda... MMMMPHH!" Maria was instantly muted by Kate. She almost couldn't breathe.

'CRAP! RIGHT! THE TWO NUNS DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER! AHHH!' Kobato screamed inside.

"Do you want me to call Aniki to pick up his beloved sister, Anesama?" Yukimura held her folder phone up, asking in sincere, still monotone voice.

"That will be delightful." Yozora replied, smirking. She wanted Kodaka to pick Kobato up for: one, she wanted to see Kodaka, two, she was actually worried about Kodaka not being with his sister, because he is a really caring-person when it comes to his sister, and, three, to make those two nun-sisters feel bad. Pain is where happiness comes from, and Yozora is getting some happiness right now.

"Hai." Yukimura answered, the phone already dialling as soon as the black-haired, sadistic girl in maid costume ended her sentence.

xXxXxXx

A familiar, mechanical tone filled the white room which had a tall mirror on one the walls. On another wall, there were droplets of water clinging onto the wall. And, below, the blonde haired girl was playing with her tongue efficiently and passionately on tall, busty girl's most sensitive part. The tongue licked from up and down, and as each movement was followed by soft moans from the brunette-blonde haired beauty who was lying down on the white floor. Sena gazed upon Kodaka's face on the horizon of smooth, silky white skin, which was elevated with two round, smooth and white mountains and ended with erect pink tips. Kodaka's milky, attractive face was half covered by her huge pair of breasts. Kodaka looked at Sena's face too, her face cringing at the pleasure.

"Sena… Hnn!" Kodaka's sentence was only to be interrupted by yet another movement of tongue, and a rush of pleasure. Sena was between Kodaka's legs. Her face was florid from the work, and she was smiling seductively, as if she was enjoying Kodaka's moans. Probably she was, and she wanted that pleasure as well. Kodaka continued her sentence, resisting the urge to moan out loud, which caused her to stutter.

"S…Sena… The p..phoHoooooooooone… AHHN!" her word were interrupted by another rapture.

"Just ignore it, how important can it be then this? Fufufu." Sena smirked, now licking Kodaka violently. She kissed it too, docked her mouth wide open on top and the bottom of Kodaka's pink, tight lips, and started inserting her tongue in and out. Kodaka was full with pure bliss, her mouth opening and body shaking at the overwhelming pleasure.

"S…Sena… I think I will…" Kodaka looked down again. Sena was looking up with her sharp gaze who was lost in the sucking and kissing and licking and inserting and moving.

"Sena… SENA… I AM…" then it let out once more, the climax was reached again, silencing the phone.

"AHHHHHHHN!" Kodaka's body shuddered with happiness. Sena's mouth was full with Kodaka's liquid. She then drank it all, swallowed it and climbed Kodaka's body. Then, she rested her own vaginal lips to Kodaka's, then started rubbing it.

"Don't you think it is unfair, only you having all the fun?" Sena smiled with an undeniable gaze upon Kodaka. The two lips made a sound that filled the whole room. Two wet, pink lips rubbed and touched and kissed each other as Sena moved her hips. Her leg was between Kodaka's, and Kodaka was also now enjoying this new sensation reluctantly. The sound was very exotic and unique. Almost like penis rubbing against wet, tight pussy, but not quite as pleasing as this.

"This is called scissoring, Kodaka-Kun~" Sena laughed in pleasure from the ecstatic sensation and teasing Kodaka. The phone was silent now after a minute of non-stopping playing of ringtone. The room was filled with moans and that sound of two wet, pink pussies rubbing each other.

xXxXxXx

"Kodaka-Aniki is not picking up the phone, Yozora Anesan." Yukimura reported to Yozora, who was surprised. Kodaka always picked his phone up.

"Do you know where he is, Kobato?" Now rather worried, Yozora asked Kobato, but was eyeing all three girls, waiting answer from anyone.

"He is a gi… MMMMMPPH!" Maria blurted out, but was stopped by Kate once again, who smiled while grabbing Maria and covering her mouth.

'I will kill you.' Kate looked down with a smile that was rather horrifying. Maria shut up immediately.

"Is what!?" Yozora's eyes widened. She expected an answer, but Maria's mouth was still covered by Kate's hand.

"Fine. Hard way it is."

The crowd passed by, entering, leaving, talking, laughing with each other. Among the kinetic crowd stood five girls, all good looking, and the black haired girl in maid costume, which, did look very attractive, was licking an ice cream which was bought from the gelato shop right beside her. Then there was the little, silver-haired girl in a normal clothing, who was gazing upon the black haired girl with the most desperate look, like that of an African child on a donation advertisement to solve "World Hunger" or whatever, who definitely seemed jealous of the ice cream.

"uuuuuuuuu…" Almost in tears, Maria looked upon the sadistic, black-haired girl.

"The one with the power is the one with the money, Maria. However, I am a generous and bounteous person, willing to negotiate as well." Yozora, with her condescending, almost sardonic voice, licked the tip of the red, strawberry flavoured ice-cream, taunting Maria. Money and Ice-cream was what she had. Information was what she needed. And, most of all, she was willing to trade.

"HE IS WITH SENA IN GIRL'S PANTIES STORE!" Maria shouted out, and some of the crowd looked at the little girl with silver hair as if something was wrong with her. Of course, the context in which Maria said the sentence was very, very weird. A guy, going in a lingerie store, with another girl. How romantic.

Maria was not so stupid as Kobato thought. She did catch the hint when Kobato blurted about Mizuru's real identity in mistake. Now, only ones who don't know who Mizuru is and who actually is Mizuru were the Black-Haired-Sadistic and a Pink-Haired-Bushido.

Yozora's mouth was not licking the ice cream anymore. She did have a face of a winner. She was shocked. Trembling in pain and fear and anger and jealousy, the black haired girl was in teary eyes.

'BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TAKA? JERK!' Then, Yozora ran away, dropping her ice cream, away from the four girls. Tears dropped from her eyes as she ran.

"AHH! THE ICE CREAM!" Maria just looked at the fallen ice-cream. The three spheres of Jelatos were deformed into one unrecognizable shape.

"AHO!" Kate gave an angry look.

"As I said, mortal, you cannot control your inner urge of pleasure of being a glutton. Such shame, tsk tsk tsk." Kobato criticized Maria's action in her archaic, anime style language. Then, Yukimura lunged forward through the three girls. She ran after Yozora. Kate, Kobato, and Maria just watched the slim figure of a pink boy-girl in maid costume follow after the black haired girl in the same outfit.

xXxXxXx

After running for about a minute through the crowd, the sorrow and fear and jealousy was replaced by pure anger and rage. She stopped in front of the escalator, which was full of people. Stepping onto the escalator, she faced the way she came from as she ascended. A familiar face emerged from heads of crowd, the pink hair.

"YOZORA-SAN!" Yukimura shouted, still running to catch up. "WAIT!" She then stepped onto the escalator too. Yozora didn't act like she noticed her, and kept her face straight, looking upstairs. When she exited the escalator, she ran again. Yukimura followed after her.

Yozora was not running purposelessly. The fourth floor was not as crowded as the third and second floor. She then climbed the escalator. The pink haired girl caught up.

"Yozora Anesama, I told you to wait." She was rarely panting.

"Hmph." Cold. She acted as if she did not care at all. But she did, and thanked Yukimura for caring for her.

"If you are looking for the underwear section, it is the sixth floor." Yukimura commented after a silence, as they slowly went up into the fifth floor. Manikins with men's suit started to emerge, as they neared the fifth floor.

"How do you know?" Yozora asked Yukimura, still in cold voice. Her normal, condescending voice was replaced by a urgent, needy voice, fuelled by controlled anger and jealousy.

"I worked in the women's lingerie shop last summer…" Yukimura blushed.

'What the hell was she blushing for? After all, Yukimura is indeed a girl…' Yozora's thought passed by. 'Right. She thought she was male until this year.' As her inner thoughts relayed, they arrived at the fifth floor, and they exited the escalator. As Yozora was about to enter the next escalator to sixth floor, she noticed a familiar look among the manikins and black suits under numerous signs hanging from the ceiling. The floor was pretty empty, so it was very easily noticed by Yozora.

"Wait. Is that…" Yozora stopped Yukimura, who almost stepped onto the next escalator.

"I think so, Yozora Anesan," The pink haired girl also gazed upon the two heads, one fully blonde, and one half blonde. Of course, the half blonde head was easier to notice because it was at least 10 cm taller than the fully blonde one.

"That bitch!" Yozora walked furiously towards the two blondes. As she walked towards them, Blue butterfly hairpin emerged in Yozora's view. Yep. That was definitely the two lovely dovely couple.

"Kodaka! How could you do this to me!?" Now in tears again, emotion yet overpowered Yozora again. The Brunette-Blonde turned around, facing Yozora.

"Yozora!" He greeted her, having no idea. He then saw the tears in her eyes. Then,

"Slap!"

"You jerk!" Yozora turned around, and hugged the pink haired girl behind her. Yukimura just embraced her, patted on the back. Kodaka touched his left cheek, which was already red from Sena's slap couple hours earlier. Two slaps in a day. Wow.

"Yozora! What are you talking about!?" His confused, male voice rather made Yozora angrier. She turned around, free from Yukimura's arms, and faced him. Then, she realized she had nothing to say. She wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't have right to slap him on the first place. She didn't have reason to be angry towards him, and jealous of Sena. Yozora loved Kodaka as much as Sena, but unlike Sena, Yozora did not confess to him officially. She had absolutely no right to criticize and swear and hit Kodaka.

"We weren't dating Yozora…" Kodaka scratched his back. His short, brunette-blonde hair was rather stiff from not being able to take a shower yesterday. He returned home pretty late, and had no time to take shower.

"But… I thought… I thought…" Yozora was now teary again, this time from happiness and relief. Kodaka came to hug her, and patted her black hair. Yozora's breasts touched Kodaka's flat chest. The two embraced in friendship, and the hug rapidly calmed Yozora down.

Maria, Kate and Kobato emerged from the escalators. They got the sight of the three, and raced towards, only to have their jaws open.

"K… Kodaka is…" Maria's mouth was once again covered by Kate's hands. Kobato was shocked too, but did not say anything. Yukimura was without expression.

'What the fuck?' that thought was encircling Yukimura's head. Which was same for Kobato and Kate. Sena had a smirk on her face. Kodaka was embracing Yozora for another minute, calming her down.

"I'm sorry." Kodaka's calm voice soothed Yozora.

* * *

**Ok, that was the story! The plot thickens! Why is Kodaka back to male Kodaka? What happened to Kodaka and Sena? Why is Sena smirking? Find out more on the next episode of Dragonball Z!**  
**ok. I'll see you next time then. LEAVE COMMENTS!**

**Until then, au Revoir~**

**-Rev**


	6. Chapter 6 - Necklace

**Here is Chapter 6.**

**Make sure to leave comments please! Any comments, nice or mean! Just give me your feedback! :)**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Necklace**

"What is that Niku? Some more perverted Yuri hentai games?" Yozora was back in her commanding voice. Kodaka was relieved to see Yozora back to herself.

"H… Hey! Don't call Galge games a Yuri hentai games! They are about love and friendships!" the blonde girl with butterfly hairpin shouted back, raising two fists while shouting.

"Of course Niku-chan, all Yuri is consist of licking and sucking. Very related to friendship, isn't it?" Yozora's sarcasm made Sena and Yukimura blush in the thought. Kodaka sighed at the fight. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be glad that Yozora is back to a sadistic, pompous girl.

"S… see? I didn't buy any games!" Showing what she had in her expensive looking shopping bag, Sena gained a little bit of momentum. "jiiiiiiiii" she stuck her tongue out, as if that was the best comeback ever.

"Ohhh? What's this?" Yozora peeked inside Sena's shopping bag. "Some more fancy protection for Niku-chan? Taking one of the purchases out with her index finger and thumb, she commented on the pretty nice looking lingerie packaged in neat looking paper with a model showing how it would look like if it is worn.

"P… Put that back in!" Sena quickly snatched the pink and black lingerie from Yozora, and quickly threw it back in her paper shopping bag.

"Are you guys hungry?" Kodaka asked to break the fight between the blonde and the black-haired. Everyone seemed to agree, especially Maria and Kate who were nodding furiously in agreement.

"Yukimura and I have to take a shower and change, so we need to go back to our house."

"Well… My dad is out of the country, we can meet up in my house…" Sena murmured the invitation. "I have spare clothing and such… I guess you can do your thing over my house…"

"Well look at Niku-chan, you are on a heat aren't you?" Yozora snickered at her own sentence. "Fine, we will gladly accept your service, Niku."

xXxXxXx (that 3D looking white animation doll pulling the scene like a piece of paper and transitioning into a new scene with some sound effect. Remember that? Anyways…)

7 people exited from a black limousine. Two silver, two blonde, one black, one pink, and one multi-coloured. Then the limousine left the seven people, who stood in front of the huge house. It was beautifully designed and built; the green ivy was climbing the old looking red brick wall, almost conquering the one side of the building. On the other side, the wall of red brick continued until a well-cut bush emerged, which then continued the line. The end of the line was a tall, steel gate, which they came from. Behind them was a huge fountain with beautiful limestone sculptures of baby angels pouring out waters from their mouths. The seven people then entered the house, and huge hall appeared. The floor was a shiny, glassy looking marble. The ceiling was high, and a huge crystal chandelier hanged from it. The huge hall had various paths, numerous on the first floor and two on the top which was guided by a wooden staircase with red carpet. The group then took their shoes off, and slid them on the shelves on their left. They then took pairs of slippers from the shelves on their right, and put them on. An old guy in a black suit with a white cloth on his forearm came out from one of the doors, and then stood in front of Sena.

"What can I do for you, Sena- Sama?" He asked in a courtly manner.

"Could you please prepare the pool?" Sena replied back in gentle manner. It was very unusual to see Sena in a very serious tone and quite… high-class. She was just like one of those "Ojou-sama" from anime or manga.

"Of course, ma'am. It will be ready right away." He then backed away a bit, and looked at the rest of the members. "Will the guests follow me?" He said very coherently, and then led the way.

"I'll be right away." Sena said to the gang, and went up the red carpeted stairs. The group looked at her as it followed the butler.

"The males on right, and females on left." The butler pointed at two change rooms. The group was amazed at the prosperity of Kashiwazaki's household. They had their own god damn pool. What else could they have? A god damn secret air base?

"Please do not get confused, as the pool is for both genders. Everything you need is provided for you in the change room." He then turned around and went away, disappearing into shadow of the endless path of red carpet. The house was HUGE.

Kodaka went into male's change room. Yukimura followed after him, but was stopped by Kodaka.

"Whoa, hold on Yukimura. You are a girl." Kodaka had his hand stretched out, like a security guard trying to prevent an intruder from entering a room.

"A servant must be with his master all the time, protecting him from possible dangers!" Yukimura protested.

"Don't worry; I won't be attacked by anything." Kodaka patted the pink hair, which made Yukimura's face red.

"But… you will be lonely…" Yukimura murmured, her face still red.

'Never again…' Kodaka thought of the last time he went into a male's only with Yukimura. It was very, very, very uncomfortable, as her smooth skin touched and rubbed Kodaka's back as she helped Kodaka clean himself, in which they both were plain naked. That was before Kodaka knew Yukimura was a girl, but nonetheless, her skin was wet and slippery from the soapy water as it touched Kodaka, and, most importantly, when Yukimura's nipples touched and rubbed against Kodaka's back—Kodaka's penis stood up without him even realizing it. That was when he realized that Yukimura indeed was a girl—when her soft chest touched his back. Kodaka never wanted that to happen again, never, for the sake of the club, and for the sake of his ethics. Never.

"Come on Yukimura, why are you clinging onto that hentai?" Yozora commanded. Kodaka scratched his head, smiled uncomfortably, and slowly disappeared into male's change room. Then he realized Kobato followed him, which he lifted her with his two arms on her armpits.

"Now, Kobato chan, you will have to use lady's, because you've grown up so much, right?" he almost whispered, staring at Kobato.

"But I want to be with An-chan…" Kobato nagged, but she soon accepted her fate—any adolescent girls will be neglected cold in Kodaka's chopping board of relationship. No boobs tolerated. Kobato has grown up rapidly since last year, and her chest almost doubled in size. Kodaka still did not mind seeing Kobato naked, but he did care about the possibly of Kobato seeing Kodaka's… well you know what.

Kobato followed Yozora, who had her hand stretched for Kobato to hold onto. They then entered the lady's change room. Lifting the traditional looking curtain which had ancient Japanese art on it, the view of the change room came into the girls' eyes. It was beautiful—the huge room was bright, equipped with mirrors, tables, shampoos, lockers, everything—just like one would see in a normal public bath, except every product was a highest class, a luxury. Everything in the room was money itself, even the sink. Then, on the nearest table were sets of clothing, swimming suit, various types of towels and shower supplies. Hell, there were even sets of tampons on the top shelf right above the sets, just in case. Other than, it was amazing. The room ended with an elevated place which they could sit on, and had a huge 50 inch TV for entertainment and such. Then further to the TV was an exit, leading to the showers and then to swimming pool.

All five girls started to undress. Maria made fun of Kobato of her flat chest, which, to Maria's surprise, they weren't "that" flat anymore. Kobato's body started form curves, which surprised everyone who never thought Kobato would grow up to become a woman. Yozora and Kate undressed too, as Yozora carefully examined Kate's considerably large breasts, even though she was younger than Yozora. Yukimura, who was undressing as well, was silent from her failure of being able to protect her master who could be in danger even right now. Which, he actually was…

Kodaka was undressing as well. He was first amazed by such size and luxury of the change room as well, but soon got used to it. He took off his T-shirt, his khaki shorts, and his socks. He then looked at the mirror, which portrayed a healthy looking young man, with slim, slightly muscular body, blonde hair that ended with brunette and a neck… wait. Where was his necklace?

'Where is it? Did I lose it on the way?' Kodaka started searching the room. He did not realize that his necklace was gone until now. How come did he lose it? Of all 18 years of his life, he did not lose that necklace. It was important, perhaps more important than his school life, because it was the only physical memento of his deceased mother. A sudden flash of his memory of his mom giving the necklace to him passed by, as he searched desperately.

"Do you see this necklace, Kobato? Your grandfather gave this necklace to me, saying that it made his business bloom. This is a lucky charm." Leaning down to face Kodaka, his mother held up the brown necklace from her.

"Did it make you lucky too?" the young Kodaka's eyes widened.

"Hahaha, I think so too, Kodaka. After all, I met your handsome father, didn't I?" His mother laughed gently.

"Wow!" Kodaka was grasped by the thought of the possible outcome of extreme luck he could have from the charm—unlimited amounts of money, candy, toys. Or even meeting that boy again on the playground he used to go every day… what was his name again? Right. Sora! Such a girly name for a boy.

"Now Kodaka, would you like to have this?" His mother asked in a gentle voice. Kodaka only nodded, his face full of joy. His mother took off the necklace from her, and awarded it to Kodaka. She then tied the knot tightly.

"Keep this lucky charm. It is my gift to you, Kodaka. Happy Birthday!" His mother smiled again.

Kodaka's vision started to get blurry. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

'Why are you crying? Stupid!' He tried to stop it, but the tear kept falling and falling. He still searched for the necklace furiously, dropping droplets of tears as he went around the big room. Only thing he could think of was the necklace, and his mother. He loved his mother. He missed her. He wanted her back, to say "I love you" and "thank you" and hug her. He couldn't. He sat on one of the wooden bench, gave up his search, and tried to control his emotion. Tears stopped falling, but his vision was still blurry from the watery eyes.

Soon, he stood up, and went into the shower to forget about it. "It's ok", Kodaka thought, as he will go to the mall tomorrow and ask for his necklace. Hopefully, they will have it. But for now, he had to forget about it, and get back to the normal, stern Kodaka who is emotionless and calm. Any change in his behaviour, especially his control over his own emotion, could be fatal to the Neighbour's club and its integrity.

Kodaka pulled the lever—stream of hot water came out, and soon the room was filled with steam. He closed his eyes, and let the hot water slide down his body. It felt good. And as the hot water rode down him, he started to feel very easy and calm. The temperature was perfect. Supporting himself with two arms pushing against the marble-wall, Kodaka faced against the wall, and let water drop on his head for little bit longer.

"Charp… charp… charp…" although almost inaudible in the sounds of water dropping down on him and onto the floor, Kodaka still heard quite sounds of water being stepped on.

"Hello?" The room was too steamy for Kodaka to properly see. He opened his eyes, and stared around. Nobody was around. He turned back again, facing the wall, and let the water go down his body. Suddenly, the dimly-lit shower room went pitch black. The warm water still fell upon him, but he could not see anything. He heard the screams from the next door, which he could hear Yozora's and Kobato's, as well as Maria's.

"KOBATO!? YOZORA!? MARIA!?" He shouted, as he tried to make sense of where exactly was he situated in the room. He moved his hands around, trying to touch and guide himself. With his left hand, he could feel the warm wall heated from the steam and the moisture. He swayed his right hand, trying to feel anything that might be in front of him. Then he did touch something, something rather warm and smooth and… squishy. Then he heard a moan too.

"Ahhn! Kodaka-kun, you are so perverted~!" It was Sena's voice.

"S… Sena! What are you doing here?" Kodaka was still blind from the darkness. It would take about a minute to get himself adjusted to the dark.

"Kodaka…" Kodaka could feel the massive busts of Sena touch against his chest. Instantly, his dick sprang up reluctantly, calling for an action.

"Sena… we need to get to the girl's… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kodaka almost screamed, as he could feel the soft hand wrap his hard, hot penis.

"Sena! Stop this!" Kodaka objected, only to hear Sena laughing seductively.

"You will never participate into this… ritual, are you, Ko. Da. Ka. chan?" Sena slowly stroked Kodaka's penis, and inserted her index finger inside Kodaka's foreskin.

"Kodaka-kun, you never told me you weren't circumcised yet. How cute~" Sena laughed softly.

"Wait… what do you mean 'Kodaka chan'?" he cringed at the undeniable pleasure.

"Oh, I will miss you, Mr. Dick, but I will get you later~" Sena stroked his penis once more.

Kodaka was blind again. It was like the darkness renewed itself, but a different darkness, as he could feel Sena let go of his penis, and put something on his neck. It felt like suffocating, depriving him of his consciousness. And it did. Slowly, Kodaka lost his consciousness. He could not feel or think or say anything. He fell into an infinite pool of darkness.

'Is this what it feels like to be dead?' Kodaka thought as he fell into the pool of darkness.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Is Kodaka really dead? You will find out soon~**

**Until then, au Revo-WAIT, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS PLEASE~! :D**

**Until then, au Revoir~**

**-Rev**


	7. Chapter 7 - Everyone Changes

**Hello~ This is Rev.**

**Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

** and leave comments please! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Everyone changes**

Light. Wait. Light? It was dark before. Now there was a light. And, after few seconds, that brightening light reduced into a size of a dot. Then, it disappeared. Kodaka was in a room. A view of ceiling came into his view. Or is it "his" view?

"Is this…" Now grasping a sense of location, Kodaka stared at the ceiling for a while. The ceiling was spammed with pictures of Yozora, which informed Kodaka right away that she was indeed in Sena's room, lying on Sena's bed. Kodaka turned around.

"Whoa." First came in a view of smooth shoulder, then the bright golden hair, then a sleeping face of a beautiful girl. Her face was Less than two inches away from Kodaka. Sena had her hands on Kodaka's shoulder, sleeping without a sound. Kodaka and Sena were sharing a bed together, under a same sheet. Kodaka looked at Sena again, and realized that there was nothing on her shoulders. She was probably wearing nothing under the sheet. And, to Kodaka's surprise, she also realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She could feel the sheet touching her skin from her feet, to her leg, stomach, and, her big breasts. The huge breasts, while an asset(?) that no teenage boy could have, was starting to bother Kodaka a little. It was uncomfortable, having to carry that big pocket of fat around. People stared at her on the mall, and it came into everything—it came into her vision, it came into her arm's way when she was picking up stuff, and it came into his consciousness, because every single man stared at her breasts, no matter where she went. And, most of all, Sena probably was jealous too… or was she jealous?

Kodaka turned her head away from Sena's face, and looked to her right. It was dark outside. However, the room was very bright, as if Sena had turned all the lights available in the room. Kodaka raised her head a little, and looked around the room. It was normal as usual—the huge, spacious, white bed that had expensive looking wooden frames up and around, the most luxurious looking carpet on the floor of the biggest bedroom Kodaka ever seen, and some furniture located around numerous gaming set ups on the one corner, which had 3 huge screens to play any games if Sena wanted. Kodaka looked around to see if there was any clothing around. There were none. Kodaka sighed, and lowered her head and shoulder until her shoulders were under the sheet. The bed was comfortable, and since Kodaka was tired anyways, she decided to close her eyes for a bit.

Soon after Kodaka closed her eyes, there came a weird feeling between her thighs. It was a very weird feeling, as if something was leaking. And it was indeed a feeling of a leak. It was from her labium. It was sticky. Then Kodaka realized it was semen. Cloud of thoughts ran through Kodaka's mind.

'Whoa whoa whoa hold on, what?'

'No, this is impossible. Why?'

'Oh no I am going to be pregnant! NO!'

'Fuck.'

Who, if any, had sex with Kodaka without her permission? It was basically a rape—Kodaka was suddenly afraid. There weren't any candidate in Kodaka's mind, unless there was some incident in the house. Sena would have definitely been involved, most likely on the victim's side. Maybe Sena was leaking some cum as well. Number of concerns and thoughts ran through Kodaka's mind.

'God… this feels so yucky…' the very first impression was: it felt very sticky and disgusting. It was leaking out of her vagina, and it rode along and made the sheets sticky too. It looked like there was a lot of quantity of cum still left inside Kodaka's vagina, because she could feel the constant, slow flow of the sticky, white liquid flowing out of her. She had to go to the washroom and clean it out. It just felt so disgusting.

Kodaka spotted a toilet on the far side of the room. She slowly got out of the sheet, then she balanced herself on the floor, acting carefully and swiftly to not to wake up Sena. She didn't want to wake up Sena.

She literally ran across the room, carefully grabbed the doorknob, turned it slowly and without sound, and went into the toilet which looked luxurious and clean. The lines of cum now made her thighs wet with white, gooey liquid. Kodaka cringed at disgust. 'Whoever did that; I will find him and kill him.' Sure, a mix of anger and vengeance too. But first, Kodaka went into the showers, and took a shower. Warm water fell down on her, making Kodaka fall into a stream of thoughts.

'What happened at the change room?' Kodaka came into a sudden realization of missing memory, as she grabbed the shampoo bottle from the panel of bottles on her side in the shower cubicle. The whole ceiling was full of holes to let drops of water fall down—not a conventional shower room. It showed signs of power and prosperity and luxury.

Kodaka closed the door, quickly dried herself with one of the towels which was organized and stacked according to the shape and use, and carefully opened the door.

"AHHH!" Kodaka never thought Sena would be awake… wait. That was not Sena.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Kodaka was screaming. There was a naked guy right in front of her, who had a white skin, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim, almost muscular body. He was standing on the door, with his long arms on the side of the door. He was completely naked, except for a necklace. It looked like Kodaka's own necklace.

"That is the question I am supposed to ask, isn't it? You are in my house." The blonde guy said in a calm voice. His voice was quite nice to hear. It was soothing. Kodaka looked up into the ceiling, trying not to see that "thing" between his legs.

"W… wait, is that my nec…" his question was interrupted by the blonde guy. He looked taller than Sena… maybe it was Sena's brother? Kodaka looked down to see if she had her necklace. As her eyes trailed down, she saw the blonde guy's dick. It was erect, and it was huge. Kodaka took her eyes right away, and looked away.

"But first things first, ready for another?" He smiled seductively, and came close to Kodaka. He tugged his hand around Kodaka's neck and grabbed Kodaka's wet, brunette-blonde hair, and tightened the both arms. Kodaka's nipples touched the blonde guy's chest. In return, Kodaka could feel the hot, throbbing stick touching her lower belly.

"W… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AAAAAAAAAAHHPPPP" Kodaka tried to scream, to ask for help, only to be covered by his lips. He kissed and licked and kissed, going down from Kodaka's pink lips to her cheeks, to her chin, neck, trailed to her breast, and eventually to her nipple. Kodaka screamed, not from the fear and wanting help, but from incontestable pleasure. It was so smooth yet skilled. Kodaka closed her eyes, trying not to make any moans. That would only expose her even more by giving the blonde a motivation.

"W…wait… what did you… do to Sena?" cringing in pleasure, Kodaka asked the blonde.

"Don't worry about Sena…" He replied, and returned to sucking Kodaka's nipples. Kodaka suddenly felt the urge to stop this immediately. Not only the blonde is fucking her right now, he could have fucked Sena just now. Kodaka wanted to check Sena, to see if she is all right. Kodaka pushed the blonde guy who was still sucking and biting Kodaka's nipple, and opened the door. There was no one on the bed. It looked like Sena was gone, because the sheets were all ruffled.

"W… where is Sena!?" Kodaka looked around to see the Blondie, who was apparently quite the while Kodaka was surveying the room trying to look for Sena. Drops of water splashed as her wet, shiny hair violently moved around.

"S… SENA!?" Kodaka screamed again. There was Sena, standing in front of him, who was smiling at Kodaka. She was about to burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA KODAKA-KUN! I GOT YOU REAL BAD! HAHAHA!" She was laughing, and grabbing her stomach in pain.

"T… that's not funny!" Kodaka complained angrily. "You could have got me…"

'Wait a minute, how did she…' confused, Kodaka looked at Sena.

"Are you wondering about this?" Sena held up Kodaka's necklace. She had an evil grin on her face. "You lost it in the change room, and cried like a baby~" Sena expected another blush from Kodaka. There was nothing.

"Oh my god. You don't remember anything, do you!?" Sena smirked again. It was getting annoying, her grin and her stupid face teasing Kodaka all the time. "You don't remember the time Yozora slapped you on the face too, right?" She laughed again.

"…" Kodaka was silent. She could not remember anything. Last time she remembered was in the change room, after they were done making love to each other… and everything went black as Sena said something to Kodaka.

"Was it you… that… that… f… fucked me without my permission?" Kodaka looked down on the ground, and asked Sena with contempt.

"Oops… I didn't fuck you that hard… You were unconscious so I just did all the work by myself~ Your pussy was still tight tho!" Sena was about to laugh again.

'Fucking Bitch…' Kodaka's mind exploded in rage. How could she, fuck Kodaka without her permission? Kodaka thought Sena was a bright minded girl, little bit perverted but still very pure and nice. But she was just a lustful bitch, a lesbian in heart, in heat every time they were together. She was using Kodaka, not Kodaka herself, but Kodaka's body, as a pleasure tool. Anger and disgust filled Kodaka, as her hand slowly turned into a fist.

"Ohhhh... Poor Kodaka, getting raped by a girl~" Sena laughed. "What are you going to do, punch me? Pffft!"

Kodaka's clenched fist rose. Kodaka normally would solve any conflict in words, but this was beyond words. Sena literally raped Kodaka, took her virginity, and was now laughing at it. She didn't even show a single sign of sorry. She wasn't a friend anymore. She was a criminal, a rapist, a pervert, a deviant who only used Kodaka as a fucking machine. She treated Kodaka like shit, only chasing after Kodaka's tits and pussy like a female dog in a heat. Kodaka shot out his punch as fast and as hard as she could.

Sena was not there anymore. She was behind Kodaka. When did she get there?

"I am a third degree black belt in five areas of martial arts, Kodaka chan. You can never hit me if you wanted to." Sena whispered in Kodaka's ears, with an evil smile. "Good luck hitting me, Kodaka chan~" She smirked again, and bit Kodaka's ear playfully. She even licked it. That only made Kodaka rage even more. Kodaka swung her fists, trying to hit Sena, but was without any success.

"It's time I take this necklace away from you." Sena sneered as she dodged Kodaka's attacks without any hassle.

"Take what?" as Kodaka said these words, her eyes closed suddenly and felt the power leaving her body. Darkness filled her brain once again. It was like the same feeling in the change room, after Sena hugged Kodaka from her back.

xXxXxXx

"An Chan! Wake up!" Kodaka heard Kobato's words. Kodaka opened his eyes, and found himself on his own room.

'That was the weirdest dream I've ever had.' As he thought, Kobato pushed him around on his bed.

"An Chan!" Kobato cried.

"All right, all right, I'll get your breakfast, all right?" Kodaka got up from his bed, and walked to the door.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The smoke alarm filled the house in loud noise. Kodaka ran to the kitchen, and found the chair in front the sink, the cupboard half-open with three ramen packages inside, and an smoking, empty pot on top of a fire. He quickly grabbed the pot.

"A-TS-TS-TS… HOT!" He cried as he dropped the pot into the sink. He turned on the water, and let his hand cooled by the cold water. He stood there, facing the unwashed dishes from yesterday.

'I think this happened before… wait. What?'

* * *

**Well well well. Perhaps a time travel? Who knows!?**

**Leave comments, any comments! That encourages me~~ :)**

**Until then, au Revoir~**

**-Rev**


	8. Chapter 8 - Am I Cheating?

**Hello~~ It's Rev.**

**Here is the new Chapter! Hope you enjoy, and leave comments! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - I'm not Cheating?**

'_I have to admit. I haven't been feeling very tired lately... It just feels like I have very long sleep sessions..._

_I think it was last Saturday since I haven't been so tired as usual. With Kobato, Sena, Yozora, Rika, and Maria needing me so much, I really could not get any rest. Oh and there is this girl in Student council too...'_

Looking out the window, Kodaka checked his phone. It was ten after seven, and the car would arrive in front of the school in twenty minutes. He tried to get some more sleep.

"So, Kobato Chan, when should we go and have bath together!?" Sena asked Kobato enthusiastically.

Kobato ignored, and grabbed onto her brother's arms.

'As usual...' tired, Kodaka closed his eyes.

'_I think only today Sena hasn't been clinging onto me since last month...'_

The Brunette-Blonde boy was just happy that his day was unusually peaceful.

"By the way, where is your necklace, Kodaka-kun?" The blonde girl asked with a grin.

'_Wait, did she just call me -kun?' __he gave out a laugh. _

_"Yes, Kashiwazaki-san." He replied jokingly, ignoring her question._

_"S… Sometimes I make mistakes, baka." The blonde replied back, crossing her arms. She now was looking out the window too._

_It was very cloudy outside, as if the summer typhoon would arrive any minute. The bright, emerald skies were now grey and dark. The tall trees on the distance wavered in strong wind. It was the end of summer, and a start of school._

_'Wait, necklace?' Kodaka slowly raised his hand, and touched his neck. There was nothing. _

_"Wait, where is my…"_

_"I told you~" the blonde girl gave out a grin, facing him directly. Kobato was sleeping soundly, leaning her body against the black leather door._

_"When did I took it off?" he started searching the floor. _

_"Kodaka-kun, you won't find it here… you didn't wear it since last week." The butterfly hairpin bounced as the blonde replied as if she was worried. She was rather enjoying this._

"What do you mean last week!? I remember losing it yester…" A sudden realization.

'_Oh you are so stupid, retard. How could you possibly forget that?_

_Ok. So, yesterday, you realized that you lost your necklace in Sena's house. So you cried like a baby, and went into the shower all defeated. The power went out, and Sena came in and…'_

Kodaka blushed. Sena pierced him with her eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong, Kodaka-kun? Remembering what happened?" Sena mocked, under her considerate tone.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well, you just went unconscious in the shower…"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I was… there…" the blonde blushed too. The boy blushed again. Now they took their eyes off each other awkwardly, and stared out at the passing trees and cars. The silence went on, until Kobato woke up from her short nap, after a small bump as the car passed by a bridge.

"hmmm… An-chan…" rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up, she took her face off the door. "Are you going to be fine in the school? I mean you were in coma for two weeks in hospital…"

'What the fuck!?' another realization.

"W… What do you mean? We just came back from Sena's house yesterday, right?" the multi-coloured hair eyed both his sister and the blonde in the school uniform. The blonde was still looking out the window, arms crossed against her chest. His sister just stared at him, as if he was joking.

"You did stay in my house for two weeks, Kodaka-kun." Sena spoke, still facing the scenery. "We have a hospital in our house." Everyone went silent again.

xXxXxXx

"AHHH! KODAKA-CHAN~" Sena screamed as the Kodaka's penis squeezed through Sena's wet womanhood. It hit the wall several times, and each time it hit against the end of Sena's womb, she gave out a scream.

"Yes, Yes, YES! I LOVE YOUR HARD DICK!" Sena kissed Kodaka's pink lips as she held onto Kodaka. Her legs were around Kodaka's smooth, porcelain leg.

"I… IM… HAIN… IM CUMMING!" Sena screamed in pleasure as the hot rod pierced through her. Their breasts touched and rubbed each other, and their tongues were tied, lips connected.

"S… Sena!" The weak, feminine voice came through the tall, busty girl. She grabbed Sena, lifted her, and moved her hips harder. Her fatty, yet elastic butt waved and bounced around. Her male counterpart, moved faster as well.

"S… SENA! IM… IM COMING~~!" the girl with a dick screamed.

"COME INSIDE ME… KODAKA! I LOVE YOU!" the blonde replied. Her eyes lost focus from the pain and pleasure of taking such a huge penis inside her for the first time. Her body was hot and wet from the sweat and saliva.

The tall girl lifted the blonde, and let her down on top of the white sheet on the bed. She then continued to thrust her. The blonde had both of her legs wide open, as the tall girl grabbed her thighs with her two hands, standing up and continuously moving her big butts back and forward.

"S… SENA!" She kept moving her ass, and, she stopped, her penis all the way inside the blonde. Her body shuddered, her butts shaking, and she screamed in bliss. The blonde shivered too in pleasure, as she repeated the word "Kodaka" over and over in a fulsome voice, almost screaming. The tall, long-haired girl took out her huge, steamy male organ, and placed it on top of the blonde haired girl's pink labium which was bursting out the white, creamy semen. As the stream of hot, white fluid flowed down the white sheet on the bed, the blonde shivered even more in pleasure. After releasing extra semen on top of the blonde's lower stomach, the tall, busty girl also lied down on the bed right beside Sena, and they both turned around and shared their tongues one last time.

"I… I love you Sena…" the tall, brunette-blonde haired girl blushed as she told the truth. The blonde only replied back in smile, focusing on their French kiss.

"Now that you had your turn," The blonde jumped up, and as she stood up on her bed, some white fluid dripped down from her pink womanhood. "It's my turn!" she put her index finger inside her, and took out a chunk of sticky white sperm which was still very hot. She tasted it, looking at Kodaka seductively. She sat down on her knees, on top of the tall girl's huge chests, and let the extra semen from her womb flow on top of Kodaka's huge breasts. As the white fluid rode along Kodaka's curves, the blonde then lowered her head, kissed the girl lying down on the bed, and slowly took one of the necklaces on her partner's neck. She then put the necklace on her own neck, lips still connected together. Before they both realized the change, the girl on top had a penis on the place which should normally have womanhood. Kodaka blushed slightly, as she looked down on her partner's erect, penis, throbbing and hot. It was her first time. She then lifted her head again, and the girl who was just sitting on top of Kodaka was not a girl, but a boy. That boy looked very similar to Sena; blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, and a butterfly hairpin, which he took it off and tossed it on the ground.

"fufufu… Kodaka chan~, shall we go on?" the soft, yet masculine voice hit Kodaka's ears. Just hearing his delicious voice made Kodaka's lips wet with liquid. She was ready to lose her virginity.

"Here we go~"

xXxXxXx

The blonde went full red. Her panties were soaking wet too from the thought.

"Are you ok, Sena?" The same face, but different tone from her thought looked at her face. That just reminded more of the tall, busty, delicious girl Sena fucked three times a day for two weeks. They both decided it keep it a secret from male Kodaka, because if he found out… who knows what will happen to the Neighbour's club? It was the only chance Sena could meet Kodaka and possibly fuck him (or her) again in the bathroom.

'I need to change my panties…' Sena thought, her cheeks still crimson red from the ecstatic memories she had with the tall, brunette-blonde haired girl.

"Sena, are you ok?" The boy asked again.

"Huh? Oh… oh yea. I'm fine." She blushed again. It was better not to look at that familiar face, as she would just think back to the girl in the same body, same brain, except there was a thin wall of disconnection between the two characters, as if the body was split in two male and female parts, both with its distinct thoughts and physical features. Sena was cool towards the male part of Kodaka, but was crazy about the female part. She could fuck that girl day and night, and would still love her. That girl, who had the almost-same looking face as the male Kodaka, but whiter and sexier, was the definition of perfect: tall, busty, beautiful, kind, obeying. And the beautiful, curvy and wavy brunette-blonde hair and her sweet, angel-like voice! How could anyone resist such a beauty challenging that of Aphrodite's!

'Stop. Just stop. I am already soaking wet, and if I let myself lose, I'll end up fucking Kodaka in this car with the driver and Kobato-chan watching!' Sena commanded herself, trying to gain control of her exploding sex appeal. God She wanted to fuck that girl so hard!

"We are at the destination, Sena-sama." The driver in black suit stopped in front of the metal door.

"Thank you, Ivan."

"Thank you sir!"

"thank you"

All three opened the trunk and took out their bags. Then the black luxury BMW drove away into the distance. Kodaka gave out a sigh. The last half of the year, which would be the very last of their life in high school, would be in a serious threat if Kodaka didn't study. His grades were at 70's. Kobato? High 90's. And that obnoxious blonde girl with the fancy looking blue butterfly hairpin? 100% in all 8 subjects. The god was unfair, because Kodaka knew that he was working clearly harder than the two; his sister watched anime all day, and the blonde girl played galge games overnight.

"Shall we get going then?" He took a big breath.

"Y… Yea…" the blonde replied, and walked strangely.

"Are you sure you are going to be fine?" he asked again, which only made Sena worse.

"I… I'm FINE! I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I?" Sena almost shouted in annoyance. Kodaka was just too dull sometimes.

'Gosh… my panties are so wet… I gotta go change…' She then entered the school building.

"K… Kodaka cha I MEAN KODAKA KUN," she almost screwed up her sentence.

"What?" He looked back, taking his shoes off and changing into the white, inside-only shoes.

"I… I need to go to the…rr washroom, you go on without me!" She dashed away.

"Tell the teacher I'm having a period~~!" she shouted as she ran away from Kodaka, waving her arms. Some of the students looked at Kodaka and gave him a look, some jealous, some angry.

"T… That girl…"

xXxXxXx

"Ah… Kodaka… I love you so much…" the room was quite, and the white, ice-cold seat was just getting warm. Fingering herself, Sena thought of Kodaka: not the male Kodaka, but the stunning, euphoric female Kodaka.

"Ahhn… Kodaka…" The washroom was quite cold, but the blonde did not care. She needed to release it now, or she would not be able to handle her heat in the class, when Kodaka would be right beside her. God damn seat plans, always making the worst situations.

"Kodaka… Kodaka… Kodaka…" whispering to herself, she finally let out a tremble of pleasure. The pleasure was nothing compared to when Kodaka grabbed her and kissed her and fucked her, but it was better than nothing. Then she heard the door open and close, and some chatter.

"Did you hear about the new teacher?"

"Who? The blonde?"

"Yea! I heard she was the sister of the… the… science lab girl… what was her name?"

The third girl answered. "You mean Rika? I heard she was a loner."

"Hahahaha! You are right! She is a loner. I heard she was a pervert… hahaha!"

All three girls laughed, and left the washroom once they were done combing their hair and adjusting their blouses.

'Sluts talking about slut? Haha!' The blonde thought, until something from her mind poked her, asking whether she was a slut too.

'I… I only sleep with one guy, stupid. T... that's not being slutty!'

xXxXxXx

The class bell rang. Sena madly rushed towards her class, as she shoved her panties in her bag. It felt kind of weird and erotic to not wear panties again.

'Kuso…' She climbed the stairs, three cases at once. Every time she stretched her legs, her vagina exposed itself as the short skirt flopped around. She then ran around the corner, and madly dashed to her class.

'Thank god! The teacher hasn't arrived yet!' peeping through the crack, Sena looked into the class. Then something hit her head lightly.

"Hello, Sena-san." The familiar voice came from the familiar face.

Sena gasped, in surprise. It was her teacher. Rather, it was her substitute, or RATHER, Rika's older sister, the blonde girl from America, Rita. Not only she was blonde, but she had a huge pair of breasts and very round, big butts. Sena was starting to get wet.

'You can't do that, that's cheating!' She tried to contain herself, but it was of no use. Her thighs were now wet and she started to twist her legs in awkward manner, her face red again from the sudden arousal.

"Are you ok, Sena san?" The busty blonde in black glasses asked Sena. "Do you need to go to the infirmary room?"

"Y… Yes… Shiguma sensei…" It was weird called her sensei, let alone calling her by the last name. Back when they were together in America, she called addressed her Rita or Onesan. Sena then staggered towards the infirmary room, still walking in very awkward movement. She reminded herself again.

'Kodaka is the one and only I will ever sleep with!'

* * *

**Here it is! Again, leave comments! I want to know what you think!**

**until then, au Revoir~**

**-Rev**


End file.
